


Henry

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem!Bill, Genderbending, Male!Fleur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the eyes of Henry Delacour. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry

**Author's Note:**

> La Ta DA! So, Another one of these, BWAU, I like that, BWAU. Anyways, So, the assignment said to write about Fleur Delacour, so here you are. Henry Delacour, Male!Fleur.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES! I OWN THE IDEA AND THE WORDS. NOT THE CHARACTER! CAN I BE ANY MORE OBVIOUS? I LOVE THAT SONG.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

Henry Delacour. He is the oldest of two sons. He was the champion of the noble school of beauxbaton in the triwizard tournament.

But he couldn't help the feeling of helplessness as he is in a house full of young ladies.

He didn't know what he was doing here, he wasn't to know that getting involved with Willow would bring this. He was introduced to the family all at once. Except for the youngest girl, who she had met before.

And now? Now he was in a room filled with chatting Weasley women as they planned his wedding.

"You okay?" Willow asked. Their wedding was to be in two days. He could tell that Willow was exhausted. She was trying to keep up the mood, ever since her youngest sister went missing. And Henry did everything he could to keep the family from falling apart. Which was almost too much to ask of him, though non of them had asked.

All of them were frayed. At first, when he got there, they were laughing it off. Oh, she'll find her way back. But after two weeks, they nearly fell apart.

The twins had locked themselves in their room. Henry had made them food and confided in them, telling them about his home, about his brother. Trying his best to keep them from going catatonic. Priscilla had left. She hadn't come back to the Burrow. Henry and she exchange letters via owl. She took it hard and had taken to going to pubs.

Charlene had yet to find out. Henry wasn't sure how she would take it. She was planned to be at the wedding.

Jaime had become silent, usually seen writing to one of his friends. Henry would just sit next to him sometimes, trying to start a conversation or cracking jokes. After a bit, Jaime had actually laughed and told him his fears and his regrets.

Arthur had just turned into stone. He wouldn't talk to or acknowledge anyone.

And that was how he found himself in a room full of chatting Weasleys. Jaime was talking to one twin while the other talked to him and Willow. Arthur was sitting across from them, his demeanor was slowly warming.

Henry grinned to his fiance and everything was okay. The wedding was going to happen. Everyone, almost everyone, will be there. His brother would be getting there soon, Charlene will be getting there soon.

Henry never would have thought his life would turn out this way. He had it planned when he was younger.

He would go to beauxbaton, he would graduate top of his class, he would then become a teacher at beauxbaton, he would fall in love with a normal girl, they would have a big wedding, they would have one child, they would die of old age after having six or seven grandchildren. But that all changed in his seventh year.

* * *

"Henry Delecour!" He didn't think he would be chosen. But with all the pats on the back, the congratulations, he stood and accepted his title.

* * *

"Dragons?" Harriet Potter, the youngest of the four champions, asked incredulously. Henry couldn't help but agree with the tiny girl.

He didn't feel like fighting dragons. But, he had entered his name, he was the one who sealed his own fate.

* * *

The Yule ball was an event he could have done without. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was dancing in a room full of eyes that would follow him, or if it was the fact that the girl he danced with couldn't keep her eyes on him. She followed that Granger guy.

And as soon as the dance ended, his date was gone. He didn't see her for the rest of the night.

He guessed that that was fine. He would just dance with that blushing brunette in the dark blue dress. Though her eyes didn't exactly linger on the opposite gender.

* * *

"Have you seen William?" He asked everyone, but no one had seen his younger brother. Henry felt a sinking feeling in his gut. His brother promised to be at every event. He wouldn't forget. So where was he?

* * *

"You saved him!" Henry couldn't keep his happiness contained. His baby brother, she just saved his baby brother, someone she didn't know and had no reason to help, but she did.

* * *

The sun was still out, but it was fading fast. He took one last look at the stands before entering the maze.

* * *

He was caught. He lost. But, he doesn't know if that is a bad thing.

"Hi, Names Bill, you alright."

* * *

He never thought that a simple greeting could leave him breathless.

But this girl, this woman, she was something else. Average height, not too busty, wide hips. Her hair was a radiating red. He didn't think he could fall in love with someone so fast, but Willow was something else. She was fiery, she was complicated in a way that made him want to figure her out, but the more her knew, the more questions came up. And he loved that. He just fell more in love with every new question.

"I'm HOME! And look what I found. Can I keep him?" A woman, same height as Willow, was standing in the doorway. William was in front of her, still a head shorter than her.

"Henry!" And he launched himself at his brother.

"Why didn't I get a welcome like that?" Charlene pouted. The other Weasley's rolled their eyes before dog piling on her.

This was what he was marrying into. He wasn't just marrying the love of his life, but the family that could be like this, even with everything that has happened.

He loved his family, and nothing anyone could do, would make him regret his choice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are the characters noticeable? Do you get confused with the who's who? I think I might just go ahead and make a chart with the names, but it is going to be tedious for people who have read the stories before hand and know the names of the characters... That's why I like to put the last name the first time I mention them.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Mars


End file.
